herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vert Wheeler
Vert Wheeler was the main protagonist of the film series Hot Wheels Acceleracers and the cartoon Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, both based on the Hot Wheels franchise of Mattel. History Hot Wheels World Race Vert is a teen surfer who lives with his busy father near a beach. One day his life changes when he becomes one of those invited to participate in a world race proposed by Dr. Tezla to know who would be the better racer. However he and other pilots did not know was that the race would go through a parallel dimension known as the "Highway 35" which was hiding the "Wheel of Power" that was being combiçado by Tezla both imposed their pilots ago of him in a car race with powers. But beyond a group of evil androids known as Drones were also in search of the Wheel of Power, which ends up making the pilots clashed with traps them during the race on Highway 35. At the end Vert manages to capture the Wheel of Power, making him and his team victorious. However to take the artifact to earth he ends up destroying the technology in the world, Vert and forcing the other riders to return to Highway 35 to return their Wheel of Power defeated the Drones and restoring peace on the planet. Hot Wheels Acceleracers Former leader of the Wave Rippers and winner of the World Race. Eighteen years old, Vert Wheeler is now a member of the Teku team helping Dr. Tezla. Vert at one time believed he was the better driver and leader and was at constant odds with Nolo Passaro, the leader of the Teku. After repeated personal failures in both Ignition and Speed of Silence, Vert finally realized that he's not as good as he thought he was. He gave up and left, disappearing before the teams went into the Metro Realm. After some time away for personal reflection, Vert returned in Breaking Point just in time to race in the Junk Realm. His time away seemed to mellow his relationship with Nolo. During The Ultimate Race, Vert was again feeling sorry for himself. Regretting his decision to not accompany the other drivers on the rescue mission to the Racing Drones' Headquarters, Vert stayed behind when the Cosmic realm opened. It worked out for the best though, as he was the only one to avoid being capture and ended up following Gelorum into the Ultimate Race. During the race, Vert showed his maturity. Staying level-headed and using his driving skills flawlessly, he was able to keep up with Gelorum who had access to all the AcceleChargers. At the end of the Ultimate Race, Vert was granted the honor of being a true AcceleRacer by the Accelerons. Vert declined to follow the Acceleron to its home world, instead choosing to return to help his captured friends. He says: "Wisdom is a circle, what you receive you must give back". He succeeded in helping them escape, but was subsequently caught by the Silencerz. In the final scene, it was shown that his father was associated with the Silencerz as Vert's father says that they need to talk. He first drove "Deora II", a repaint of his car from Highway 35. But the Deora II gets cut in half coming out of the Storm Realm. He later switches to "Power Rage" and then "Reverb". He also drove a motorcycle named "Nightlife". Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Field Commander of the Battle Force 5. Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also a fan of Dan Wheldon and an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of sunglasses that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling energy caused by stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. In Unite and Strike, he wins the Sentient war and becomes leader of the Sentient Council of Five at the end of the Second Season. He is the legendary "Crimson One", the person who will end the war between Blue and Red Sentients. Powers and Abilities Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling energy caused by stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders